


Heatwave

by harleykitten



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Weather, but its written from arties perspective, i have nothing to say, i love arthur morgan, kindof the whole camp is into you, so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: It was days like this that everyone missed being in Colter. It was hot. So incredibly hot that nobody was doing anything, not even Arthur.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back. I have been active on here, reading and writing stuff for a while but i just haven’t posted anything for a while. The only reason i’m even posting this is because i’ve recently gotten super into rdr2 and I don’t want to jinx it but its a (mostly) great fandom at least when it comes to x reader stuff. Especially coming from the marvel fandom I feel like its alot more inclusive. (I’m saying this about a fandom set in 1899, a time in which race relations were an abomination and me as a black woman would be killed for standing next to my dear Arthy warthy but i’m writing a fantasy so… its gonna be a FANTASY) I really want to write more of this and make my stuff more gender neutral which is easier when stuff is set in 1st person, so i kind of cheat most of the time but i’ve realize (because of this fandom) that you can write gender neutral things without assigning they/them pronouns which is great and something I have to work on. ANYWAYS I talk to much and none of my rambling really matter so.. ENJOY!!

It was days like this that everyone missed being in Colter.  
It was hot. So incredibly hot that nobody was doing anything, not even Arthur, the workhorse of the gang. He had come back from a rather simple robbery of a bank coach the day before and although he was planning to go back out today, he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, yet the act of laying down in his sweaty sheets for another second was equally unbearable. 

With the sun at its peak most of the camp were up, although nobody was as active as they were usually. As Arthur made his way around camp he noticed how the change in temperature changed the atmosphere and even personalities. Uncle, who was usually passed out drunk near the campfire was now passed out drunk under a tarp with his shirt off. Ms. Grimshaw who was usually running about barking orders was laying face down in her tent fanning herself every so often. Sean who was usually plotting heists or talking was now sitting at a table with his feet up and his ratty hat shielding his pale face from the sun. Everyone was out of sorts.

The heat had many consequences one being Arthur's utter thirst, he made his way towards Pearson's carriage to get a cup hoping the warm water would soothe his parched throat. Pearson, Kieran, Sean, and Arthur all sat at a table in the middle of camp hiding under the shade of a big tree that didn't really help as much as they all thought it would. No one spoke, worried that the sweat would come faster if they made even the smallest movement. Arthur was sure he was about to pass out until a warm gush of wind passed him by the air on its trail smelled sweet like wild raspberries, he knew then it was y/n. 

She made her way over to Pearson's wagon making herself busy, she rustled around in search of some cups. She swiftly filled them with water and spun around with a grin on her face, her eyes immediately stopped at Arthur's. The heat obviously didn't affect her like it did the others. She was wearing a different outfit than usual instead of a long sleeve button up, and a thick skirt she wore a short sleeve blouse, and a shorter thinner skirt, a lot more skin was showing, so it likely helped to ward off the heat. Aside from the soft glow of sweat that coated her skin she seemed unbothered.

Moving at her usual speed and frequency. As her eyes met Arthur's, a huge smile bloomed on her face.  
“Arthur! how the heat treating you?” she said as she made her way towards the table, dropping the four cups in front of the four men. He shrugged in response.  
“well it's better than Colter” she said sighing at the memory. Keiran said a quiet thank you to her before taking a sip from the cup she placed in front of him. She approached the table and sat down at the end of it, setting the other object in her hands down gently: a can of peaches. She slowly cut open the lid with a rusty knife that lay on the table, probably the one Lenny used to play five finger fillet.  
“ so Keiran how are the horses doing on this hot day?” she said to the man sitting on Arthur's left. He sat up a little straighter before answering   
“ they- they're good ma’am. The heats got them in a fuss but as long as they're in the shade and no one is ridin’ ‘em they'll be fine” his eyes flickering between her face, and the ample amount of cleavage on display in here new shirt. Arthur cleared his throat, when Kierans eyes flashed to Arthurs pointed grimace, which resulted in a guiltful expression, Kieran decided it may be better to just look at the ground  
“ that's good. You have a way with them” she said sweetly.   
“well he has to, or else he would have no friends” Sean said lifting his hat from atop his face to make eye contact. Pearson chuckled as he soon joined the conversation,  
” as long as long as he doesn't get too attached or else we will have a baby with hooves galloping around” the group laughed. But as soon as the talking began it died down. It seemed everyone had already over exerted themselves by having such a hearty laugh. To Arthur, the silence and stillness was pleasant but the idea that there were no alternatives made him antsy. Arthur almost felt trapped in the heat. Earlier in the day he contemplated going up into the mountains to get a little relief but just like he pushed it off earlier, Kierans previous telling's on the horses conditions set Arthur straight. He would have to wait this one out.  
A soft moan interrupted Arthur’s thoughts all eyes quickly settled on y/n. She put a slice of peach in her mouth only to let another jaw dropping groan leave her syrup covered lips, around the camp all activity (which was minimal) seemed to stop. She had her eyes closed, and her head rolled back.   
“ These are so good” she said in between bites. Each time she eats a slice she would make little sounds of affirmation that made Arthur along with every other person in camp blush. After a couple of minutes of this continuing the can finally emptied. Much of the disappointment of her audience. She looked into the can to confirm her suspicions but instead of throwing it out, she brought it up to her lips and leaned her head back. Drinking the remainder of the sweet syrup. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth and slipped agonizingly slowly down her neck to her chest then finally disappearing down her cleavage. Arthur swallowed down the lump in his throat as his mouth seemed to suddenly go dry. She eventually put the can down, her eyes fluttering open only to see almost the whole camp looking at her. Although in the beginning the table just consisted of Arthur, Kieran, Pearson and Sean, Javier was standing close by with focused eyes, Abigail had turned in her chair, John was fidgeting with his hands not to far away and Lenny and Charles were watching from their tent, even Sadie and Karen seemed to have forgotten their chores. Eventually she cleared her throat trying to bring the wandering mind of her campmates back. Kieran hurried quickly away from the table falling over his chair in the process mumbling something about the horses, Pearson quickly walked away saying maybe it was time for bed even though it was just after 12, Sean wiped actual drool off his chin before saying he needed some alone time and no one bother him for the next ten minutes, Javier was suddenly getting on his horse saying he needed to stay in town for the night, the girls had abandoned there half done dishes without saying a word to each other. Suddenly the only two people in sight were y/n and Arthur. “what was that about?” she said chuckling. It was astounding to Arthur that she didn't realize how she affected others. Although she was well versed in the art of con especially by using her feminine charm, Arthur saw she genuinely didn't know that she got almost every person in camp hot and bothered. Arthur took a deep breath before he answered “It's probably just the heat”.


End file.
